1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power connectors, and more specifically relates to a power plug.
2. Description of Related Art
A three-pole power plug includes an upper case and a lower case coupled with the upper case to form a receiving space. The upper case includes a positive terminal, a negative terminal and a ground terminal to electrically connect to a corresponding power jack. The lower case includes two outputting terminals respectively connect to the positive terminal and the negative terminal through connecting wires. A part of the connecting wires are packaged in the receiving space of the power plug. During an assemble process of the power plug, the connecting wires are respectively connected to the positive terminal, the negative terminal and the outputting terminals by means of soldering. However, it is inconvenient to assemble the power plug by soldering.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exits in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiency.